1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an internal combustion engine with a hydraulically operated automatic transmission incorporated principally in a bogie car, a saddle type vehicle for traveling on the wasteland.
2. Description of Background Art
Valve bodies for controlling oil pressures of a hydraulically operated automatic transmission of a power unit are available wherein an internal combustion engine and the transmission have separate structures from each other and are disposed in a dead space in a transmission case. However, in another power unit, wherein an internal combustion engine and a transmission are formed integrally, valve bodies are in most cases arranged discretely for different functions because it is difficult to provide a collected dead space in the power unit. Where valve bodies are arranged discretely in this manner, the hydraulic circuit is complicated and the transmission efficiency of the oil pressures is deteriorated. Further, a separate part such as a valve cover is required. In addition, it is difficult to take out a valve in order to adjust the valve.